The Light in One's Heart
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: One who holds the key awakens the greatest light by use of the Inheritance Ceremony. One who is scorn wields the power to change all. Can she open the door? With the right Key, yes she can and much more! Side project.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Naruto. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Play: **Simple & Clean

* * *

"I have an assignment for you." Spoke an elderly man in a blue sorcerer's getup and a blue pointed hat with stars and moons on it.

A blonde haired girl in front of him responded, "Very well, what must I do Master Yen Sid?" she asked

* * *

The blonde girl drew her Keyblade and struck down the heartless before her.

She turned to see a group of three. Two of them she already knew, "Am I to assume that this boy is the Keybearer?" She asked as she looked at the brunette boy.

The boy's two companions jumped for joy and ran up to hug the blonde.

* * *

The blonde shook her head at watching the brunette boy swing the Keyblade like a bat!

She walked up to him and swatted his head, "If you want to be even considered a true Keybearer, then this has to stop."

The brunette rubbed his head, "I think I'll fight like I always have, thank you." The brunette said back.

"You wield a weapon of great power. If you want to bring out its true potential, then you will not only listen to me, but your heart, as it will guide you to be a true warrior, instead of an idiot swinging it like a club." The blonde retorted.

* * *

The blonde girl jumped as she avoided a green fireball from the large black dragon.

"Time to end you!" she roared, **"Ice Barrage!"** the blonde shouted as a large pillar of ice struck the dragon from its underbelly.

The dragon roared in pain and changed back to its true form.

The witch in black stared at the blonde with hate, "You are just like that meddlesome girl from all those years ago!" she shouted as she faded away.

The blonde smirked, "I'll take that as a complement."

* * *

The blonde drew her Keyblade as she glared at the silver haired boy, "You truly think you're a Keyblade Master? Don't make me laugh. To be a true Master, one must pass a test of heart and someone like you who has fallen so close to the darkness would no doubt fail."

The silver haired boy looked amused, "You think you can beat me?" he asked arrogantly.

The blonde got into her stance, "Without a doubt in my mind. Let me show you what a true Keybearer can do!" she said as she charged at the boy.

* * *

"I sense a great darkness from your home world my apprentice." The elderly wizard said.

"Should I go and investigate?" The blonde girl asked.

Her Master nodded, "It would be best and it would give you a chance to visit your home." He spoke softly.

The blonde huffed, "I truly don't consider that place my home. Only this tower and his Majesty's castle is what I consider my home and those who reside in them as my family."

The elderly man sighed, "Still, it is your duty as a Keyblade wielder to investigate and keep that world safe." He spoke in authority.

The blonde nodded, "I will go and seal the keyhole. Then leave." She said as she walked out the door.

The elderly man sighed as he sat in his chair, "You must face your demons sooner or later my apprentice. I hope this will bring you closure." He spoke to himself as he stared at the stars out his window.

* * *

The blonde was crossing blades with a black haired youth with strange red eyes with tomes in them.

"Who are you? How dare you cross the path of an Uchiha!" he shouted in rage.

A gray haired man with a mask laid in the background injured with a pink haired girl trying to heal him and a red haired girl with a stab wound.

The blonde scrunched her nose, "I do not know what an Uchiha is and I truly do not care. Your darkness is sickening though. I cannot allow someone with such darkness in them to live, as who knows what kind of havoc you will cause." She said

The black haired boy laughed, "You think you can defeat an Uchiha! You fool, no one can defeat the Uchiha!" he shouted in madness.

The blonde shook her head, **"Thundaga!" **she shouted and a lightning bolt fell from above and shocked the boy.

The blast from above, paralyzed the boy from moving, "Ahhggg." He wailed in pain.

The blonde pointed her Keyblade at him, **"Triple Firaga!" **She commanded and three large fireballs hit the boy.

The boy was sent flying.

He looked up as he fought off the pain he was feeling as he smelled of burnt flesh and looked to see he was covered in burn marks and looked to see his reflection in the water near him.

His face was scared; this, this nobody SCARED HIM!

He looked at her and saw the blonde girl looking at him as if he was nothing.

"I hope that this isn't your best as this will be over…_in a flash_." She said as she pulled out a strange three-prong kunai.

* * *

The blonde used her Keyblade to deflect the crystal shots aiming at her and hit them back at her opponent.

"You think you got some grand role in this game girlie, as if. Your just like that master of yours and look what happened to her." A man with a scared face and eye patch, along with a ponytail said with a laugh.

"Do not mention my Master you cur!" the blonde said venomously.

The man moved away in mock freight, "Oh, did I touch a nerve?" he asked

The blonde was silent as she withdrew her Keyblade and drew a tri-prong kunai as charged at him with a ball of energy spiraling in her other hand.

The gunner took aim at her.

* * *

The blonde walked down into the secret room and looked shocked at what she saw.

There on the ground was her Master's armor and Keyblade.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she grasped the Keyblade and hugged it tightly as she fell to her knees and bawled her eyes out till no more tears came out.

She hiccuped a bit and spoke, "I will wield your Keyblade with pride Master and someday when I find you, I will give it back to you. This I promise." She said with determination.

* * *

The blonde rushed down the corridor of the castle she called her home, "My Queen! Queen Minnie! Please answer me!" she shouted as she hacked away the heartless before her.

She opened the door to the library and saw her.

She saw the mouse queen in her pink ball gowned and ran up and hugged her tightly, "Thank goodness, you're okay, my Queen." The blonde said as she held her friend closely.

Minnie just patted her head, "Now now, no need to feat. I can take care of myself." She said in assurance.

"Still, all the same, his Majesty would want you safe, and I will always do my best to protect you." The blonde swore.

Minnie just smiled at the girl fondle as she remembered the little tomboy so full of energy running around the castle and watched as she grew into such a beautiful young woman and warrior of the light.

"You aren't alone I hope?" the queen asked.

The blonde shook her head, "No, the others are here as well."

Minnie nodded and took the blonde's hand, "We best go meet them then, my knight." She said with a smile.

The blonde drew her Keyblade and held it in front of her face and stood tall, "My blade is at your service, my Queen." The blonde said with a smile of her own.

* * *

A tiny blonde haired girl watched as a blue haired woman defeated some weird little blue creatures with an odd key looking sword.

After she was finished she turned to the blonde.

"Are you okay little one?" she asked in a voice that could make an angel jealous.

She knelt down and checked the blonde over.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving me nee-san!" the blonde chirped

The blue haired woman smiled at the blonde and stared at her intensely.

This made the blonde fidgety as she stared at her.

"Perhaps you are the one." The older woman said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Your light is strong, very strong for one so young. Perhaps I can pass it to you."

"Pass what?" the blonde asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"I'm Aqua by the way." Aqua said

The blonde smiled at her, "I'm ******!"

"******, a beautiful name." Aqua said in praise.

She then held out her hand and in a petal like pattern, her key-like sword appeared. She turned it around and pointed the handle towards the blonde.

"_In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._" Aqua said

The blonde girl was mesmerized as she looked at the blade and placed her hand on the handle and grasped it, while Aqua let go.

Nothing had happened and that confused the blonde, but Aqua just smiled and patted her head and took her weapon back, which disappeared a second later.

'You will do great things. I can feel it.' Aqua thought

* * *

Standing in a large crater was a man with orange hair, piercings on his face, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them.

Suddenly a flash of light caught the man's attention. He turned to see a person in armor.

The armor was an ocean blue color and had gold as a secondary color. The helmet was angular and had tri-pong looking blades jetting out the sides, pointed back. The chest plate had an upside-down crescent moon shape on the top and showed a breast area, telling him that the wearer was female. Her boots seemed to be pointed and had the same three blade-like designs on the outer side of her boots as her helmet had.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"You ask who I am, yet you do not introduce yourself. Most would find that to be bad manners." The armor wearing female said.

"I am God, but you may address me as Pain."

"Very well then." She said as her armor began to dissolve into a gold powder, revealing her appearance.

There stood a woman of great beauty, she seemed be about 15 or 16 and stood at about 5'5 feet. She had long golden blonde hair in a high ponytail and two bangs framing her face. Her eyes were closed and she had whisker-like marks, tripled on each cheek.

She wore an ocean blue high collar Chinese short-sleeve shirt with gold trimmings, black fingerless gloves, black biker shorts, black mid-thigh stockings, along with her armor boots. She had two strips of blue cloth that drape over both sides of her hips, along with a smaller, golden strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. On her left shoulder was a blue armor-like plate that had a yellow button on it.

"I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko." She said

See opened her eyes to reveal their ocean blue color and they radiated pure power.

"A Keyblade Master."

She announced as she drew her Oath Keeper Keyblade that had a golden wayfinder as her keychain.

* * *

_You will be the one to set things right._

_The light is strong in you._

_Never forget your light, as it will guide you to the truth._

* * *

**This idea came to me, so I wanted to try it. This will be a fic, my third non-one-shot Naruko fic, just as I have three Naruto fics.**

**Hope you guys look forward to it.**


	2. First Light

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**0**

She was running, running from…whatever those tiny blue things were!

Her short blonde hair whipped around her face at the speeds she was running, her ocean blue eyes showed fear at the thought of those things getting her, her whisker birth marked cheeks went in and out as she breathed heavily at how tired she felt from running so long.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore and climbed up a tree in hopes those things wouldn't find her.

It was quiet for a few minutes and she looked out from the tree to see if the coast was clear.

She shouldn't have looked.

They had the tree surrounded and started climbing it.

"Help! Help me!" she shouted with tears coming out of her eyes as she closed them.

Her cries went unanswered and the creatures came closer till one was destroyed.

"Hey, get away from her!" a feminine voice shouted.

Naruko opened her eyes to see a woman wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts.

She wore an odd silver badge in the center of the belts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wore a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms.

She also had on what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

The final article of clothing she saw was two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner.

For foot ware, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp hook on the outer side of each.

She was holding an odd shaped sword that looked like a key.

"**Thundaga!" **the woman shouted and lightning came down on the blue things.

The woman flipped in the air and landed in the center of them and started to slash them with her weapon and aimed it at one of the things, **"Firaga!" **she shouted and a large fire ball shot out of her sword and incinerated the creature.

She waved her sword and pale yellow circle panels came to her sides and moved to hit the remaining creatures and got them all.

She sighed in relief and dismissed her sword and looked up the tree with a securing smile, "It's okay now, you're safe." She said softly to Naruko.

The four year old blonde looked at her and slowly climbed down the tree.

Aqua watched the blonde who was wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the front with a pair of blue shorts and sandals jump off at the last three feet of the tree and gave her a big smile.

Aqua knelt down and looked her over, ""Are you okay little one?" she asked with concern.

"I'm okay. Thanks for saving me nee-chan!" the blonde chirped.

Aqua looked the girl over for a second and felt something powerful radiating off the girl; her light was astounding, so pure and shined like the sun itself.

This made the blonde fidgety as she stared at her.

"Perhaps you are the one." The older woman said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Naruko said cluelessly.

"Your light is strong, very strong for one so young. Perhaps I can pass it to you."

"Pass what?" the blonde asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely.

"I'm Aqua by the way." Aqua said with a smile.

The blonde smiled at her, "I'm Naruko!"

"Naruko, a beautiful name." Aqua said in praise.

She then held out her hand and in a petal like pattern, her key-like sword appeared. She turned it around and pointed the handle towards the blonde.

"_In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love._" Aqua said

The blonde girl was mesmerized as she looked at the blade and placed her hand on the handle and grasped it, while Aqua let go.

Nothing had happened and that confused the blonde, but Aqua just smiled and patted her head and took her weapon back, which disappeared a second later.

_'You will do great things. I can feel it.'_ Aqua thought

"What was that about nee-chan?" Naruko asked with interest.

"You'll see in the future." Aqua said while evading the question.

Naruko pouted at her and the woman laughed slightly.

Naruko looked up to see the sun setting almost and her stomach growled.

"It's time for dinner I guess." Naruko said to herself and she looked at Aqua, "Nee Aqua-nee-chan, do you want to come over for dinner?" Naruko asked

Aqua saw the setting sun too and knew she had two options; one was leaving for a new world or make sure Naruko got home safely, also a warm meal sounded good too.

"I'd love to Naruko." She answered

Naruko pumped her tiny fists in the air, "Yeah, I hardly ever have guest and you can see my secret base too!" the blonde cheered.

Aqua had a slight frown on her face when she heard the _I _in that statement, shouldn't it have been a _we_?

They walked through the woods till they came across a crudely made tree house that was surprisingly very well hidden.

Naruko had Aqua sit down on a sanded stomp that was in the little fort and the tiny blonde pulled out some berries and nuts. Naruko turned to Aqua, "It'll take a bit since I have the fire pit down by the river a down there, also I have fresh caught fish too, so sit and wait, I got it all under control." The blonde said cheerfully as she started to head down the tree to the river that was just outside the window.

The blonde stopped mid-way and looked at Aqua, "Um, feel free to read if you want." Naruko said as she pointed to the small make shift bookshelf that had a bunch of tattered books in it.

Aqua gave a nod and smile and the blonde skipped away with a cheery tone.

Aqua looked around the place and saw some child-like drawings that looked like Naruko with two people without faces.

Most likely her parents.

She saw on her way down to land that there was a village nearby, why didn't she live there?

About 20 minutes later, Naruko came back with a big plate of cooked fish with roosted nuts and berry juice.

"Dinner is served~" the blonde sung cheerfully with a bit of a dance in her step.

Aqua couldn't keep the smile off her face at the little bundle of energy.

She placed the plate on the small wooden table and started to eat with her fingers.

Aqua shrugged and joined in, but in a more lady-like manner.

"Why do live out here when there's a village nearby?" Aqua asked

Naruko blinked at her and scrunched her nose a bit, "I _do_ have a place there, but it always gets broken into and wrecked, so I live out here. I find it safer then _there_." She spat out with resentment.

"Doesn't anyone take care of you?" Aqua asked further in concern.

Naruko looked thoughtful for a second and nodded slightly, "One person is at least nice to me, the Hokage, the village leader, he comes to see me like once a month, and so he isn't really there all the time. Usually he asks me questions, tells me stories, and asks me what I want to be when I grow up. I usually say I wanna be Hokage and he likes that, but I don't want to do that." She said wistfully as she stared out the window and looked at all the stars.

"What do you want to do?" Aqua asked with interest.

"Hey, what do you think all those stars mean?" Naruko asked with curiosity.

Aqua raised an eyebrow at the familiarity of the question.

"What do you think they are?" Aqua asked back.

"I think each star is its own world…and I wanna see them all." She said with a megawatt smile.

"I think that too." Aqua said and Naruko snapped her head to look at Aqua.

"You do? Everyone I ever said that to called me a weirdo." The blonde said with relief that her new friend didn't think she was weird.

Aqua frowned in her mind at that, "If you could travel to other worlds, what would you do there?"

Naruko just continued to smile, "I would make lots of friends and have lots of fun." She said with a giggle.

They finished their meal and Naruko changed into a big white shirt that went down to her knees.

"You can sleep with me if you want?" Naruko offered as she scooted over on her big mattress and patted the open spot.

Aqua looked with a smile and sat down and took off her boots and her waist clothes and laid down.

When was the last time she just stopped and actually got some sleep anyway?

"Night Aqua-nee-chan." Naruko murmured as she snuggled under the battered blanket with some holes in it.

"Good night." Aqua said as she was about to close her eyes, but felt Naruko snuggle up to her. She heard the blonde say she was warm and let the blonde sleep on her. Her own eyes felt heavy and she closed them with a peaceful expression on her face.

**0 Dream 0**

Naruko was walking on an endless path of light panels and all she could see was darkness around her.

She continued till she saw a large platform in the distance and ran to it and saw three pedestals and a voice in her head to pick one of the three items, there was a sword, a shield, and a wand.

Her instincts were telling her to pick the wand and she did **(1)**.

_The power of the mystic. _

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

She held it tight and her vision was blinded by a powerful light.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

_-But don't be afraid. _

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

_So don't forget: You will be the one to set things right._

**0 End of dream 0**

Naruko woke up hyperventilating.

That dream or maybe some kind of vision was telling her something, but what was it?

She looked next to her to see that Aqua was gone.

Her head looked downwards, that's right, who would want to be with her, that's what all the adults say anyway.

"Well someone's awake." The voice of Aqua said.

Naruko looked in the direction of the voice and saw Aqua, "You're…still here." Naruko said in surprise.

Aqua raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"It's nothing." The blonde said shaking her head.

"I really want to thank you for your hospitality Naruko, truly." Aqua said with a smile.

"No problem." The blonde said with a blush as she stared at her feet.

Aqua just patted her head.

The blonde suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I had a really weird dream." Naruko said

Aqua blinked, weird dream, no, no way it would happen so quickly…could it?

"What was it about?" Aqua asked with authority.

Naruko told her about the dream and Aqua looked stunned.

The Dive, she had taken the Dive to the Heart so soon, but she just had the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony!

Her light must truly be strong if her heart was ready for the Dive.

Aqua knelt down and placed her hands on Naruko's shoulders, "Naruko, listen carefully, do you remember how I summoned my Keyblade?" she asked

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, you held out your hand like this and it just-whoa!" she said as she summoned a Keyblade in her left hand.

It had a grey colored blade with crown-like teeth at the end. The handle was gold with a square shape and had a weird shaped thing that looked like one big circle and two smaller circles on the top of it attached to chain hanging from the bottle of the handle guard.

"Key…blade." Naruko murmured in awe.

'_She'll need training.' _Aqua thought, _'But I'm on a mission, so the best thing to do would be to take her back to the Land of Departure and let Master Eraqus look after her till I can take over.' _She thought

"Naruko what if I told you I was from another world?" Aqua questioned

Naruko's eyes grew wide, "That would be so cool! What's it like there? Do you guys have lots of fun? Do you have really good food? Do you-" the tiny blonde was stopped as Aqua covered her mouth with her hand.

'_I can definitely see Master Eraqus losing his patients with her.' _Aqua thought, but that didn't stop her lips twitching into a small smile.

"You have a great gift and you need someone to train you on how to use it." Aqua said sternly.

"So does that mean you're going to teach me?" the blonde beamed.

"Well, I'm in the middle of a mission, but you will be learning from my Master though." Aqua reassured

"Well if he taught you he has to be amazing!" the blonde chirped.

Aqua laughed, "Yes, yes he is."

"Let's go then." Naruko stated with glee, she'll finally see what's out there!

"But don't you want to say good bye to your village leader?" Aqua asked

That stopped Naruko for a second, while she cared for the old man, he was only there for her once in a while, and don't even get her on the rest of the village in general.

She walked over to her small table and started writing. She finished and smiled at her message.

_Jiji, _

_I'm going to see all those other worlds out there. Don't know if I'll be back, but thanks for looking out for me. _

_Uzumaki Naruko_

She did a cute little drawing of her face that was smiling and it was giving a peace sign with a little drawn hand.

Yep, perfect.

She packed her stuff and pulled the drawing she made off the wall, the one of her and the two people without faces, she folded into her pocket.

She turned to Aqua, "Let's go." She whispered

Aqua nodded and transformed into her Armor and casted a bubble-like spell around Naruko and picked her up as her Keyblade transformed into her glider.

They mounted the glider and head for…home.

**0 Land of Departure 0**

They landed in the courtyard and Naruko looked around in awe.

"So beautiful." The blonde muttered.

Aqua heard her and smiled, to think she was going to teach her. A sense of joy filled her heart.

'_I wonder if this is how the Master felt when he was training us?' _she thought as she looked back to the times when Eraqus trained both her and Terra.

"Aqua, your back?" the voice of an elderly man said.

Both turned to see a man wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front.

He had pieces of armor; the first was in gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. The second piece of armor sports the same symbol Aqua had near the top of it.

He had black hair tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. On his face, he had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek.

"Master Eraqus." Aqua said with a slight bow and smile.

"Any news on Ventus? And who is this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw a small blonde girl hide behind Aqua's leg.

Aqua knelt down and placed Naruko in front of her as she placed her hands on the blondes' shoulders.

"Master Eraqus, I would like you to meet my Inheritor, Naruko." The bluenette said.

Eraqus's eye went wide, "Aqua, I know you have just become a Master, but to choose an Inheritor so quickly and one so young." He started with a stern face.

"She already went through the Dive." Aqua said with a smirk.

That stopped Eraqus from continuing.

"The Dive…already?" he questioned in a low voice and Aqua nodded.

"I see…" he trailed off as he looked Naruko over, "Can she…?" he trailed off again and Aqua nodded, knowing he was asking if she could summon her Keyblade.

"Amazing." Eraqus said, "But you do realize you have a mission, correct?" he stated

"Yes, you see, I was wondering if you could look after her for the time being?" Aqua asked pleadingly.

Eraqus was quiet for a few moments and nodded, "It would be my pleasure, but do you have any news?" he asked

"Yes, I ran into both Terra and Ven, but both ran off before I could either ask more questions or get a hold of Ven." Aqua said sadly.

"It is alright Aqua, just continue looking." He said with a look of understanding.

Naruko had no idea what they were talking about except for the fact that the older person was going to train her.

"Aqua you may return to your duties, I'll will give young Naruko a small tour and show her to her room." Eraqus said

Aqua nodded and looked at Naruko, "I'll be back soon, okay? With both my friends too, I know you'll love them." She said to the blonde.

"Okay, be careful." Naruko said as she gave Aqua a hug which the older girl returned.

Aqua stood up and summoned her Keyblade and threw it in the air and it transformed into her glider. She hit the button on her shoulder and transformed into her armor and jumped on the glider heading for a new world to get some clues on Terra and Ventus.

Naruko waved good bye and felt a little sad to see her go so soon.

"Come; let's show you to your room." Eraqus said as he started to walk up the staircase and Naruko was hot on his heels.

**0**

Naruko woke up in her new room and started getting dressed.

Her room had yellow painted walls with wooden flooring and furniture. Her bed was amazingly soft and BIG, can't forget about it being big. There was a book case with basic books on magic and history about Keyblades, Wielders, laws, and customs. They were big words for her, but she would read them when she got older. Then there was the big window just next to the bed.

She wore a black short-sleeve shirt with red shorts along with her blue sandals.

She grabbed the bokken she was given yesterday, since she had been instructed that was what she had to start with, and headed for morning practice.

After that, she would have breakfast, mid-morning practice, lunch, afternoon practice, and finally dinner, studies, a bath, and sleep.

That was the schedule Master Eraqus had told her she would follow.

She walked to the courtyard to already see Eraqus waiting while meditating.

"Right on time." Eraqus said and opened his eyes.

Naruko jumped a bit, "How did you know I was there?" Naruko said, since she was a total master of being sneaky.

Being hated by a lot of people tends for one to learn the art of stealth very fast.

"You pick up a few things when you get to be around my age." Eraqus said with a crooked smile.

Naruko pouted a bit, "I'll get the jump on you sooner or later." She said with certainty.

"By all means young Apprentice, by all means." Eraqus said with a small smile as he stood up and pulled out a bokken, "Let us start on your stances then work our way up to some sword-play before breakfast." The Master said.

Naruko nodded and held out a smaller bokken and got into some kind of stance she figured was okay.

Eraqus walked over to her and adjusted her stance somewhat till he was satisfied, "I want 100 vertical strikes, both from top to bottom and from bottom to top, 100 horizontal strikes from left to right and right to left. You may get started." He said to the blonde.

After some time, Naruko worked up a sweat and finished her orders. She was breathing a bit heavily, but her excitement made her ignore tiredness.

"Master Eraqus, I finished!" Naruko chirped as she walked to him with bubbly excitement.

Eraqus looked at her for a second and saw a younger Aqua smiling, eager to learn more. He shook his head from those memories; his Apprentice was a Master now, the best thing to do would be to help guide her in teaching the next generation.

"Very well, assume your stance and let us practice." He said as he stood still and held his bokken up in a one-handed stance.

Naruko got into a wide stance with both her hands on her wooden sword.

"Begin!" Eraqus said

Naruko charged at him, but with a simple twist of his sword, he knocked her bokken out of her hands and tapped her head, "You rushed in, you need to think, your grip was too loose as well." He stated

Naruko looked down in disappointment and he saw this, "That is why you are learning young one, now retrieve your bokken so we may continue." He said with a smile.

Naruko cheered up and went for her bokken. They continued this for the rest of the day.

**0 One month later 0**

Naruko was swinging her legs off the cliff as she watched the clouds float by. She was learning a lot from Master Eraqus, she was even allowed her to learn a little magic too! So far all she knew was the **Fire** spell, but she would learn lots more since the older Master said Aqua was really good at magic.

She was also allowed to use her _Kingdom Key _a few times in practice to get used to handling a Keyblade.

Her stomach growled, she was hungry.

Multiple times she had tried to raid the kitchen for a midnight snack, but Eraqus caught her every time.

Seriously, how did he do it!

'_Must be some kind of magic sensor or something.'_ She thought with a pout and started heading back for lunch.

She walked in the courtyard and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair that was a darker shade then hers and with blue eyes just like hers.

He wore a white and black jacket that had a red pleated collar. Underneath this, he wore what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt.

He also had a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. His pants were colored with shades of white, grey, and black and it balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants.

He also wore an ornate, dull green and grey piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband. Like Aqua, he wore two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wore a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots were rather odd as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and grey.

Naruko walked up to him, "Hi!" she said cheerfully and he turned around startled by her.

"Who are you?" he asked in surprise.

Naruko pouted at him, "You know, if you're asking for someone's name, you should introduce yourself first." The tiny blonde said.

She may be four, but she was stickler for manners…since Eraqus pounded them into her.

…That was a painful day of training indeed.

"Oh, I'm ah Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ventus said as he thumbed his chest.

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruko a new Apprentice," she said with a bow, "I'm still new to this, so please look after me Ven-Sempai." She said politely.

Ventus got a little flushed; he wasn't at the bottom of the totem pole now…it was a refreshing feeling. Just then a question entered his mind, "How did you get here?" he asked

"Oh, Aqua-nee-chan choose me as her Inheritor." Naruko said with a beaming smile.

Ventus looked at the little girl in awe, _'Aqua already choose an Inheritor, wow.' _"You must be pretty special." He said with a small smile.

The tiny blonde blushed brightly, "I-I'm not that special." She said with a small stutter.

Ventus just smiled at her, she was so young too, and maybe he could help her sometime. Maybe when he became a Master his Apprentice and her could be just like Terra, Aqua, and him were like.

He gained a small frown remember their little falling out at Radiant Garden.

He just hoped things could go back to how it was back then.

Eraqus walked down to the courtyard to fetch Naruko for lunch and saw her with Ventus.

"Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would-," he trailed off in surprise as he approached the boy and knelt down as he placed his hands on his shoulders, "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet." Eraqus said, "You need to stay here where you can learn-" he continued, but was cut off.

"In your prison?" Ventus interrupted with a bit of venom.

"What?" Eraqus said in surprise.

"That's your excuse…for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" Ventus shouted

Eraqus stood up and turned to Naruko, "Naruko, retire to your room, Ventus and I have something's to discuss." He ordered

"But…" she trailed off, wondering what was going on.

"No buts, to your room." He said sternly and she heeded his words as she started walking inside.

But she was like most kids her age and didn't listen. She stopped after she closed the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on.

"What did you hear?" Eraqus asked Ventus sternly.

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon…some kind of…'_X_-blade'!" Ventus shouted

"I knew it. Xehanort, he could never let it go." Eraqus muttered as he traced his scared face with a hint of sadness.

"I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." He said as he summoned his _Key of the Master_ Keyblade.

Ventus gasped in shock and Naruko did too.

"Master! What are you…" Ventus trailed off in fear.

"The _X_-blade has no place in this or any world. Xehanort has made his purpose clear…and I am left with no choice. Forgive me…but you must exist no more." Eraqus said as his Keyblade created a ball of light, he pointed it at the boy and chains of light flew from it, heading towards Ventus.

"Ven!" a male voice shouted and the chains were destroyed.

"What?" Eraqus said in surprise.

"Master, have you gone mad?" an armored man said.

"Terra! I command you- step aside!" Eraqus ordered

"No!" Terra shouted as his armor dissolved.

Terra was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Like the others, Terra wore two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra didn't wear his badge (Which was gold) on these straps. Instead, he wore it on his belt. He wore a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular.

Terra's pants were hakama with an obi tied around his waist. His hakama were dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wore a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored.

Like Aqua and Ven, Terra wore armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both Aqua and Ventus. Terra's armor shared the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ventus and the long, segmented section with Aqua, though Terra's was much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wore a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots were dark brown and gold.

"You will not heed your Master?" Eraqus asked with anger.

"I won't!" Terra said definitely.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey…then you will have to share Ventus's fate." Eraqus said in sadness.

Eraqus charged at Terra and started to attacking him while the young adult guarded Ventus.

"Enough, Terra! He's right…" Ven started

"Quiet!" Terra said interrupting him.

"Terra…" Ven muttered

Eraqus jumped back and charged a ball of light to the end of his Keyblade and sent it at the two boys.

Ventus went flying back while Terra managed to land on his feet next to Ventus.

Terra picked Ventus up and looked up to see Eraqus charging another attack.

Terra closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once he opened them and start to have wisps of darkness surrounding him, "You may be my Master. But I will not…let you hurt my friend!" he exclaimed as he raised his earth-themed Keyblade in the air.

"Has the darkness taken you Terra?" Eraqus questioned in anger.

Terra pointed his Keyblade behind him and opened a portal as he threw Ventus to it.

"Wait, Terra!" Ventus exclaimed as he reached out to his friend, but the portal took him away.

The Master and Apprentice started to fight and Naruko watched in both awe and fear.

Awe of their skills and slight fear from the Darkness that Terra seemed to be using.

She wanted them to stop, they were Master and Apprentice. They shouldn't be fighting like this!

But her tiny legs just wouldn't move.

"Quite the show, is it not?" Questioned an elderly voice.

Naruko turned around to see an old man, seemingly older then Eraqus standing behind her and watching the battle.

He was bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears were pointed and his eyes were yellow. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back.

For clothing, he wore a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked, she didn't even know he was there.

"I am Master Xehanort child, may I ask your name?" as he turned his yellow eyes to her for a moment.

"I-I'm Uzumaki Naruko, a new Apprentice. It is a pleasure to meet you Master Xehanort." She said with a slight bow.

She felt a bit embarrassed at being caught peeking at the exchange that was going on outside.

An idea popped into her head, "Are you here to stop Master Eraqus and Terra from fighting?" she asked hopefully.

Xehanort studied the girl and noticed that her light was quite powerful…but if you looked past that…truly passed that, you could see a deep and powerful Darkness in her, one filled with malice and hatred, but it seemed that it was not her own.

'_How interesting.' _He thought with mild curiosity.

He decided to humor her, "Yes I am child; you have nothing to worry for." He said as he turned back to the fight, he could wonder about the girls' condition at a later date.

The fight came to an end and Terra was the victor.

Terra slowly walked towards, "What have I done…Master…I just…wanted to keep Ven safe." He said in shock at what he had done.

"It seems their little squabble as ended child; I will tend to the aftermath." Xehanort said as he started walk up to them.

Naruko watched him walk up behind them while the Master and Apprentice were having a heart to heart conversation.

Xehanort drew his Keyblade.

'_Why is he summoning his Keyblade, the fight is over?' _she thought as the elderly man approached Eraqus silently.

Naruko's eyes widened, _'No…nonono!' _she chorused in her mind. She came from a ninja world, she heard about this before. There had been a few attempts on her life, she had seen it.

On instinct she drew her Keyblade and shouted the one spell she knew, **"FIRE!"**

A fireball the size of a basketball shot out from the tip of her Keyblade and Xehanort turned around and deflected it.

The spell had gotten the attention of the other Master and Apprentice.

Eraqus turned to see Xehanort with his Keyblade drawn and snarled.

"Xehanort." The Master said as he stood up shakily and drew his Keyblade.

"Master Xehanort?" Terra said in slight confusion, but realized that the older man had just planned to kill his own Master.

Was that his plan? Have him weaken his Master so the old man could go for the killing blow?

And who was the kid?

"Terra, take Naruko away from here." Eraqus said as he got into his stance.

"But Master-" he tried to reason.

"Please Terra; take Aqua's Inheritor to safety. Bring her to Yen Sid." Eraqus ordered pleadingly.

'_Aqua choose an Inheritor too?!' _he thought in shock since he had just chosen one just before coming here.

Terra nodded and dashed to the child, but Xehanort tried to intercept him, luckily with what little strength he had, Eraqus managed to hold off Xehanort long enough for Terra to get the girl.

Terra scooped up the girl and transformed into his armor and casted a small bubble-like spell, while he may not be as good as Aqua in magic, he knew the spell too, and transformed his Keyblade into his speeder.

"No we have to help!" the blonde said pleadingly as she squirmed in his hold.

Terra tightened his grip, he messed up, he messed up big time, but he would follow his Master's _last _order. He thought with slight tears.

He would save Aqua's Inheritor, no matter what.

The flew through the portal to _The Lanes Between_ and headed straight for Yen Sid's Tower.

The last thing Naruko saw of her new home was Eraqus being struck down my Xehanort who had a maddening smile on his face.

The blonde started to cry as they flew through the lanes.

**0 Mysterious Tower 0**

Terra had carried the young girl, who fell asleep from all the crying she had done, and entered Yen Sid's study.

"I see that Eraqus has fallen." Yen Sid said quietly, not to wake the child up.

Yen Sid was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wore a conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon.

He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes were dark red. The whites of his eyes are quite large in comparison to his small pupils.

"Yes Master Yen Sid." Terra said as he held back a sob from his part in his Masters' demise.

"Take the child to the next room so she may rest. We will talk about what has happened." Yen Sid said as he turned his chair to face Terra.

Terra nodded and laid the girl down in the next room so she could rest comfortably and returned to Yen Sid.

"Now, please tell me what has occurred." The retired Master said.

Terra informed him of his side of the story and started to leave.

"It is not your fault Terra." Yen Sid said reassuringly.

"I still had a part in it." The brunette said with self loathing.

"From what I can see, Xehanort is most likely at the _Keyblade Graveyard_." Yen Sid surmised.

"Keyblade…Graveyard?" Terra asked in confusion.

"A land littered with Keyblades where a fierce war was once fought between Keyblade Wielders." Yen Sid answered with his ever present frown.

"I see." Terra said as he continued to leave, now knowing where to go.

**0 Later 0**

Aqua arrived with Mickey Mouse, who she found floating in _The Lanes Between_, and brought him back to Yen Sid's Tower. The mouse was being attended by his Court Wizard, Donald Duck and the Knight Captain, Goofy.

"Aqua, I bring grave news. Master Eraqus's star has blinked out. He has been stricken down." The wizard said in sadness.

Aqua's eyed widened with sadness and fear, sadness for her Master and fear for her Apprentice.

"The Master? But-Who is responsible…and what about Naruko?!" Aqua said as she slammed her fists on the old wizards' desk.

Yen Sid raised his hand in a calming manner, "Rest assured Aqua, your Apprentice is safe and she is in this very Tower thanks to Terra." He said

"Can I see her?" Aqua asked pleadingly.

"Of course, she is in the next room. I also wish to ask her some things after you two have reconnected." Yen Sid stated.

Aqua nodded and head to the next room. She opened the door to see Naruko sleeping and knelt down at her bedside. Aqua brushed a few strains of her golden locks out of her heart shaped face and released a small tear of happiness that her Apprentice was alright.

Naruko stirred under her touch and her blue eyes opened. She saw Aqua and moved quickly to hug her, "Aqua-nee-chan." she said as she started to cry again, "Ma-Master Eraqus, he, he…" she trailed off in sobs and Aqua held her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Naruko eventually stopped crying and Yen Sid entered the room.

"Naruko, this is Master Yen Sid." Aqua said introducing him.

"He has a funny hat." She pointed out.

Aqua gasped at her, "Naruko!" she said scandalized.

Yen Sid gave a light chuckle, "It is alright." He said with a slight smile as he looked at the child, "Young one, may you tell us what had happened in the _Land of Departure_?" he asked and Naruko nodded and started to tell her side of the story and how Xehanort had taken Eraqus's life.

Once Yen Sid had heard the term _X_-blade, he paled, "This is grave news, it seems as both Ventus and Terra were manipulated by Xehanort." He spoke gravely.

"How?" Aqua asked

"If what young Naruko said is true, Ventus is only one half of the puzzle, you had said there is a mysterious boy who wields both a Keyblade and Darkness correct?" he asked the young Master and Aqua nodded.

"Then it is most likely that the boy is Ventus's darker half." Yen Sid said solemnly.

"His darker half?" Aqua said in confusion.

"Xehanort must have spilt Ventus's light side and dark side before he was given to Eraqus. He plans for Ventus and his dark half to clash and form the _X_-blade."

"What is the _X_-blade Master Yen Sid?" Aqua asked with worry as she held Naruko.

"A physical manifestation of _Kingdom Hearts _itself that co-exists with it and allows one to materializes the true _Kingdom Hearts_, a perfect union of all hearts and worlds." The old wizard answered.

Aqua gasped in terror and she let go of Naruko as she stood up.

"Where do I have to go, I need to stop this." Aqua said

"To the ancient _Keyblade Graveyard_, were wielders of those weapons once waged war. That is where Terra is heading as well." Yen Sid answered.

"All right." Aqua nodded and she turned back to Naruko, "I'll be back soon."

"You said that last time." Naruko said with a teary look.

Aqua winced slightly, it was true, the little girl had seen Eraqus struck down and she wasn't there to help. Guilt filled her somewhat, "I know I did, but I have a responsibility to see this to the end, can you trust me?" she said to the little girl wholeheartedly.

Naruko nodded slightly, but she didn't want the older girl to go.

Aqua turned to Yen Sid; "Master Yen Sid could you…" she trailed off.

Yen Sid raised his hand to stop her, "Rest easy child, I will watch over her."

"Thank you." Aqua said as she gave Naruko one final hug and left.

"What if she doesn't make it back?" Naruko asked with fear as she looked at Yen Sid.

Yen Sid looked down to her, "Believe in your Master young one, that is all you can do right now." He said

Naruko just nodded, hating the fact that she was useless at such an important time.

She tended to forget that she was only four, but hey, who's counting?

**0 Later 0**

Aqua stirred awake, she had just fought Ventus/ Venitas and that somewhat completed _X_-blade. The power from it must have knocked her out.

"Aqua-nee-chan, Aqua-nee-chan get up." She heard the pleading voice of her Apprentice.

"Naruko…" she mumbled as she felt her breath leave her as the tiny blonde tackle hugged her tightly.

"Your awake, your awake~" she cheered happily.

'_I guess I'm back at the tower.' _She thought since she left Naruko there.

"Aqua, you had lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you and Ventus drifting in _The Lanes Between_," he said as Aqua turned her head to see Ventus sleeping against the wall nearby with Mickey standing nearby, "and brought you back to me to receive proper care." The old wizard finished.

"I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." He said solemnly.

"I see." Aqua said in sadness.

They had talked briefly about what had happened in the _Land of Departure_ and thanked him for helping Naruko. Both had wanted Xehanort to pay for what he did to their Master.

Aqua placed Naruko down and leaned to Ventus and started to shack his shoulder, "Ven!" she said loudly, "Ventus!" she said louder, but he wouldn't wake up.

"The boy's heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said.

"When will he wake?" Aqua asked in sadness seeing her friend like this.

"I could not say. It is almost as his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity." Yen Sid answered.

Naruko walked up to Ventus and patted his shoulder to try and wake him, "Ven-sempai." She said in sadness.

"No…" Aqua mumbled to herself. Her eyes lit with determination, "I'll keep him safe-until he wakes." She said as she looked at Ventus, "Forever if I have to." She declared

"Me too!" Naruko said and Aqua gave her a small smile and patted her head.

"I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe, just as your young Apprentice believes in you." Yen Sid said as he turned his back to them, "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance. It sleeps in the place between light and darkness. From all I can perceive, that means he will be looking for a friend-one who believes in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him…then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light." He said as he sat in his chair and turned his head to them.

Mickey gained a look of understanding, "Don't you worry, Aqua. I believe in Ven, too. Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody. And if you, Naruko, and I believe in him with all our hearts…then he'll have three lights to follow instead of two." He said cheerfully.

Aqua cheered up hearing this, "Four lights." She said, "Terra."

Mickey gained a saddening look, "But…Terra's gone. Maybe for good." He said

Aqua shook her head, "I think I know how to find him." she said as she pulled out her Wayfinder and grasped it tightly.

"What's that Aqua-nee-chan?" Naruko asked as she looked at it with awe.

"It's a Wayfinder, a star-shaped lucky charm that is used to provide luck to travelers. In the case of me, Ven, and Terra, it connects us to each other." Aqua answered

"Can I have one?" Naruko asked meekly, wanting to be connected to her Master too.

Aqua blinked at the questioned, she still had something's to do, but it would give her a connection to her Apprentice. Aqua nodded and summoned her Keyblade, she mumbled some words with her Keyblade pointed at her Wayfinder and a gold colored duplicate was made.

She handed it to Naruko, "No matter where I am, you and I will always have a connection to each other that I promise." Aqua said with a smile as Naruko placed it around her neck.

"Yeah, I know." Naruko said with a smile.

Aqua hefted up Ventus on her back, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she left with Ventus in tow.

**0 Later 0**

Yen Sid sighed as he saw Aqua's star dim and he could not locate her.

"It seems that Aqua has disappeared, I am sorry young one." He said to Naruko who was waiting for Aqua to return.

Naruko shook her head, "She'll come back. I just have to give her time." She said in a small voice.

"What will you do now?" Yen Sid asked, but he already knew the answer.

Naruko walked up to him and bowed, "Will you please train me Master Yen Sid?" she asked in determination.

"My training is most rigorous young one, are you up for the challenge?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes." She said with a fierce fire in her eyes, a _Will of Fire_ one could call it.

**0**

**(1)- I decided to do a mix of KH and KH2 for the class choosing. Basically, like her Master, Naruko will be a spell caster with melee skills to boot.**

**Done! Chapter one and BBS is done! All hail KH, hail it I say!**

**Next will be a time skip to after Naruko's training and there will be a few surprises too that no one will see coming XD**

**Also, here is a trailer of an alternate version of **_**Return of the King**_**:**

You've seen her inherit the Sword of Promised Victory...

You've seen her rise to a new legend...

Now witness the legend reborn...through a paradox!

Time and space have torn asunder as a boy descending into the depths of oblivion found his salvation as he heard the call. Hearing for the miracle being granted by him by an ancient force, he takes that option as he ascended into the world calling him as he donned his mask and stood proudly upon the one who summoned him.

"Servant Cipher, has heeded your call...I inquire, art thou my Master?" the masked boy asked the four year old Naruko Uzumaki, holding onto Excalibur with awe in her eyes.

This legend born from the ruptures in time and space, new stories are told as the future second King of Knights and her Servant take the world...by Storm!

_**Storm of the King**_, Coming soon…after ROTK is done or halfway done at least.

"-as I roar to the heavens, _Unlimited Blade Works_!"

**0**

**A collaborative project with Fan of Fanfics21**

**Be sure to check out my Dragon Knight of Wolkenritter story, we are now in the StrickerS arc.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


	3. Road of Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Kingdom Hearts belong to their respected owners, please support the official release.**

**Been a long, long, long, long, did I mention long, time since I did this one, but it is only a pet project so I guess it is understandable.**

**So here we have it, the start of Naruko's journey.**

**Begin!**

**0**

It had been ten years, ten years of friendships, intense training, tests of one's heart, and much more.

Naruko, now the tender age of 14, walked the long white corridors that had pulsating chains with the multiple Keyblade Master symbols etched on the walls of the corridor.

She was wearing a blue short-sleeve formfitting shirt with a black sleeveless tunic with artistic silver curves etched into it and the Uzumaki spiral on the back of it. She wore a blue skirt, a white hip pouch, and black stockings that went up to her mid-thigh. For footwear; she wore metal boots that had tri-prong blades jetting from the back of them on the outer side of her feet. Finally, she wore an armored plate on her shoulder that was blue and had a yellow button on it for her Keyblade armor.

As she continued walking, two people started to walk behind her.

"So, you're ready for this?" asked a concerned male voice. It was her father Namikaze Minato who was wearing his Hokage outfit.

"Of course she is! We taught her after all." The confident female voice of her mother Uzumaki Kushina said as she smiled at her baby girl.

Master Yen Sid had found the connection of her parents lingering chakra in her seal while investigating it. With his immense wisdom, he rearranged the seal slightly and aligned her parent's lingering chakra to her own so they could continue to exist by siphoning off hers. They could even come out into the real world, but could sadly not interact with the environment or even herself.

At least they could in her mind.

With her parents, they had explained what had happened to them while she in turn explained how she lived before she left Konoha. To say they were furious was an understatement. They asked what happened with Jiraiya, her godfather apparently; she didn't know who he was. They questioned why the Sandaime revealed her status as a Jinchuuriki, something they had to explain to her. She had somewhat accepted it, but she did yell at her father for doing that to her.

They had a rough start to say the least.

After they had a heart to heart, Minato and Naruko made up and both parents started to teach her about chakra along with her Keyblade training.

They had been surprised about what a Keyblade was along with the honor and duty that came with it. Kushina was of course so proud and shouted that her baby was the best, but Minato was a bit depressed, wishing she became a Kunoichi of Konoha, but supported her none the less…after Kushina beat him up a bit~

She learned about Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Spells, and more.

Every second of every day was intense, but she prevailed in her training and became strong.

As she walked down the hall of her mindscape, she stepped in front of a metal door with the kanji for seal on a piece of paper that was over the lock.

"Good luck." Her parents said with a smile as they faded from sight and she looked up to the being in the cage.

**"Well well well, if it isn't the little girl, finally coming to see if you can control me?" **The Kyuubi question snidely.

She had met the Kyuubi once before and she held no ill will towards the being, she was more along the lines of curious as to what he was.

The only reason why the Kyuubi was not hostile, well more hostile then his usual snide remarks was that she was a Keybearer, something that the Rikudou Sennin was.

That had shocked the girl greatly, to think the founder of chakra was a Keyblade Master.

It was only the fact that Naruko had gained a Keyblade, thus proving her heart, that the fox stated she couldn't be as bad as the rest of humanity.

But the fox would still watch her if she ever faltered.

Naruko shook her head, "I only wish to battle with you Kyuubi and I will only use your chakra if you allow me to." She said as she held respect for the tailed beast.

Kyuubi looked unconvinced at this and watched as Naruko ripped off the seal and pointed her Keyblade at the lock.

Her father could have unlocked the seal with a bit of time to help her make a second key, but in her opinion this was far easier no matter how amazing it would be to see such a great feat of Fuinjutsu.

_-Play: Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Nine Tails Tooth and Nail extended-_

A beam fired from the tip of her Star Seeker Keyblade and it hit the lock, thus unlocking it.

"Let the games begin." Naruko muttered to herself as Kyuubi slammed opened the cage and charged a **Bijudama** in his mouth and fired it as a beam at the blonde.

As the beam came at her, Naruko immediately summoned a **Barrier** around her. The blast sent her reeling back to the edge of the room, but her defense held true and protected her.

As she dropped her **Barrier**, she rushed at the Biju while launching a **Triple** **Blizzaga**, but the large fox brushed off the damage as he lashed out with one of his claws.

With a quick **Doubleflight**, she double jumped over the threatening claw and landed on the extended arm.

In a second, Naruko ran up the arm, **"Thundaga!" **she chanted as she fired multiple lightning attacks at the Biju.

**"Gah!" **Kyuubi grunted from the lightning fired at his eyes.

As she continued to fire the lightning, her form then brightened by being covered in lightning.

**"Thunder Bolt!" **she announced as she fired more and more lightning along the body of the Biju, until he bucked, and sent her in the air.

"Wahh!" Naruko shouted as she started to fall back to the group, with the maw of the Kyuubi opened wide to devour her.

Just as she fell in and the Biju closing his mouth, he felt it hard to close.

"Not today!" Naruko shouted as she made a large **Barrier** at the last second, thankfully it was far too big for the Kyuubi to swallow.

"Burst!" Naruko commanded and her barrier shattered in a **Counter Blast**, which opened the maw wide.

Landing on the tongue of the beast with chakra, she ran out just as he closed his jaw with an audible snap, but missed her by the skin of his teeth, literally. Naruko lashed out a lightning covered boot right into the muzzle of Kyuubi, getting him to move back at the snap of his nose.

In mid-fall, Naruko pointed her Star Seeker at the Kyuubi, **"Firaga!" **she chanted as she fired several large fireballs at his face.

**"That's getting annoying, Naruko!" **Kyuubi shouted as batted the fireballs away with his paw, and lashed it out at Naruko.

Time moved to a crawl as the attack was an inch away from Naruko, but the blonde smirked.

**"Teleport."**

And then she was gone.

**"Really, really annoying." **The Biju grumbled loudly.

But he yelped at the stab of his rear and turned sharply around with a leap and his landing made a tremor on the battle field.

He saw Naruko wielding a large violet aura longsword that covered her Keyblade and it was twice the size of her body!

Keyblade magic was just ridiculously broken.

**"Blade Charge." **She stated as she crouched down and launched herself with a wide swing.

Kyuubi jumped back and fired another **Bijudama** as he landed, but Naruko did a few **Cartwheels** to avoid it.

Kyuubi fired a **Bijudama **into the air and it separated while raining down on Naruko. The blonde danced around the falling chakra blasts as she used her **Blade Charge** to swat a few back at the Biju, who flicked them away with his tails.

Speaking of tails.

Naruko jumped back as one by one, Kyuubi's tails rained down in order to stab her with them.

"Wahh~ that was a bit scary." She muttered as she used **Shunshin-**(Body Flicker), to get right under the beast and began to spin the extended blade of her **Blade Charge** at Kyuubi's back legs, and slammed down once more, making a shockwave of energy causing the blade to return to normal.

**"RAHH!" **Kyuubi shouted as it jumped around and swatted Naruko with his front left paw.

"Ouff." Naruko grunted as the blow connected, but she countered with a **Payback Surge **which covered her in a barrier as she tackled the Biju in the face.

Naruko back flipped of her opponent's nose and landed on the ground, but back flipped a few more times as the stabbing tails came once more. After getting some distance, Naruko surrounded herself with blade-like energy beams and the area around her started glowing with light. She fired the blade-like beams at the Kyuubi who tried to dodge them, but they were homed in on him.

Naruko surrounded herself again with the blade-like beams and jumped in the air, "Haa!" she shouted as she sent them into the ground, causing 4 pillars of fire to rise and blaze towards the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi countered by swiping his claw, making several claw-like blades run through the ground as they canceled out the pillars of fire.

**"Pearl!" **Naruko shouted as she fired several balls of pure light at the Kyuubi, making him hiss in pain.

"Now! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-**(Shadow Clone Technique)**!**" Naruko said as she made several clones and they fired chains of light towards the Kyuubi and latched onto him.

"Pull!"

The clones did and began to pullout the Kyuubi's chakra.

**"Did you truly think it would be that easy? You can't handle all my hate, Naruko!" **He shouted as malice red chakra ran down the lines of blue chakra and tired to travel down the chains, but faltered from there and scurried back to the Kyuubi, **"What? How?!" **He shouted in disbelief.

_-End: Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Nine Tails Tooth and Nail extended-_

_-Play: Kingdom Hearts OST: Vector to the Heavens-_

"True, I may not be able to contain your malice Kyuubi, but, that is if I were alone." Naruko said as she closed her eyes and her figure began to glow with Holy power.

**"Gah!" **Kyuubi shouted as he covered his eyes with one of his arms, that light…so bright, so pure.

This…It was almost like the old man's presence.

Could she…could she be the one?

The one he spoke of.

One by one, figures of people began to stand side by side with Naruko.

Both Minato and Kushina smiling as they flanked her left with Kushina resting a hand on her shoulder.

Aqua with her hand on her other shoulder, Ventus giving her a thumbs up, Terra crossing his arms giving her a solid nod, and Eraqus nodding to her as well as they flanked her right.

Donald and Goofy jumping behind her while Max was giving her two thumbs up.

Yen Sid standing a bit further back, but nodding with a small smile.

Chip and Dale running by her feet.

Huey, Duey, and Luey also running by her feet as they waved at her.

Mickey and Minnie standing in front of her with kind smiles pointed towards her.

Even old man Hokage was standing by Yen Sid giving her a nod of support.

"But that's just it, I'm never alone Kyuubi. Each and everyone I care for is here, in my heart. And as long as they are, my light will never lose to your malice and hatred!" Naruko declared as she held out her left palm and swirling blue energy, but her glowing form began to transfer to the spiraling ball.

As it finished, the ball of light floated firmly in her palm and she rushed forward.

**"Rasen-**(Spiraling)**!" **She shouted as she pulled her left arm back.

**"Hikari-**(Light)**!" **she finished as she slammed her palm into the belly of the beast.

After a few seconds of it grinding, the sphere grew larger and larger as it pushed the Kyuubi back more and more until it was the very size of him.

"Go!" Naruko shouted and she pushed even more, snapping Kyuubi from his chakra and sending him hurling into the back of the chamber.

The chakra slowly flew into the seal on her stomach, causing her to transform.

Her form was covered in a golden flickering flame chakra shroud with six black magatama around her neck with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. The color of her eyes changed from blue to orange.

Naruko gazed at her hands and placed her palm on her stomach, giving it a good twist, closing the cage on Kyuubi.

"I promise." She murmured, "I won't abuse this, that I promise you…Kyuubi." She said as she looked at the Biju with a small smile as he looked back at her impassively and said nothing.

Naruko took that as an 'I understand' and turned to leave, vanishing from the chamber.

_'Old man…I think I found the one. Hee, maybe, just maybe, being sealed in this girl wasn't such a bad thing after all.' _Kyuubi thought to himself as he laid down and rested his head in his arms.

_-End: Kingdom Hearts OST: Vector to the Heavens-_

**0 Back in the real world 0**

Naruko opened her eyes to see Master Yen Sid with his hands expanded as they formed the barrier around her, just in case she had lost.

Yen Sid looked at her and nodded as he took down the barrier and folded his arms into his sleeves, "I take it you were successful." He stated as it wasn't really a question since she was there.

Naruko gave a silent nod.

"Good. Now, meet me in my study in one hour. I have a mission for you." He stated as he walked out of the room with a dramatic flair of his robe.

Naruko's face lit up at the thought of a mission, her first mission as a Keybearer no less!

This was going to be great!

Naruko returned to her room and opened the door as she smiled at her little world in the tower.

The room was big, much like the one in the _Land of Departure_. The walls were painted in moons going through various cycles and stars along with a bit of magic of her own design to make them move slowly around the room. Her bed was big and fluffy, just as she liked it and had various bookshelves carrying many tomes of magic and history…along with a few cook books and a romance novel or two.

It was her mother's idea; it wasn't like she read them or anything!

She had a corkboard on the wall with a good number of pictures of her friends and special events from _Disney Castle_. There was her good friend Max, who had just recently become a Squire under his father's, Goofy, command along with Huey, Duey, and Luey. Donald Duck, the Court Wizard and Goofy, the Knight Captain, as they hung out and played with her in her younger days.

Her majesty, Queen Minnie Mouse and her duchess Daisy Duck teaching her etiquette and scolding her for being covered in cake that one time during her party, well it was mostly Daisy doing the scolding. Also that one time she tried to learn more about Gummi Ship technology from Chip and Dale, but failed miserably if the oil and smock stains on her are any indication. Finally, her times playing with the royal dog Pluto. Along with moments of her mentoring under her sempai King Mickey Mouse.

Even her parents in their spectral forms were in a few for her birthday and other such events that were special to her.

Really, those times never could stop bring a smile to her face. She was such a rowdy girl back then, but she grew up and had now become a Keyblade Apprentice, hoping to finally enter the realm of Mastery.

After checking her supplies of kunai, Shuriken, and other essentials that were in her magical infinite space hip pouch, a Master Yen Sid custom made product where you can merely store something and only have to think of the object in the pouch you want. Her parents were very envious of the pouch since they wished they had something like that when they were alive; it was much more effective than sealing something away.

She waited around a bit and headed to her Master's study when it was time.

She stood up straight like a soldier waiting a commanded as Yen Sid sat on his chair looking at the stars outside his window and waved his hand so she may stand at ease.

"Many worlds have blinked out recently my young Apprentice, Mickey has already noticed this and set forth to do what he can." The wise wizard said as he turned his chair around to face the blonde with his ever stern face, "He has tasked Donald and Goofy to seek out another Keybearer as both he and I fear that we will need as many as we can find." He stated as Naruko nodded to this, "I think it would be best if you catch up to them and assist this Keybearer in the knowledge that goes with the Keyblade, but you will also assist in fending back the Heartless, as there is no doubt that Mickey is trying to find a way to do this as well."

Naruko nodded and bowed her head, "At once Master Yen Sid." She said as she turned to leave, but stopped short and turned back sheepishly, "Um, perhaps my most wonderful Master would like to give me a starting place for my search?" she asked as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Yen Sid gave a small humorous smile, "I was about to tell you when you started to leave." He stated as her cheeks turned red now, "A good starting point would be _Traverse Town_. I have already opened the _Lanes Between_" He supplied and Naruko nodded as she turned around once more.

"One more thing." The old Master said, gaining his Apprentice's attention, "This is your test." He stated

Naruko blinked, "My, my what?" she asked in shock.

"This journey will be your _Mark of Mastery _exam." He merely stated, "Just as your senior, you will travel through the worlds investigating this crisis we have before us. Whether you pass or fail will be my decision at the end of this journey. I wish you luck my young Apprentice." Yen Sid said with a slight bow of his head.

Naruko was awestruck and nodded numbly as she rigidly walked out of the room and closed the door…before letting out a girly squeal, covered it quickly by clamping her hands over her mouth so not to get into trouble.

"By _Kingdom Hearts…_my _Mark of Mastery_ exam, it, it's so sudden. I guess it was a pop quiz." She joked lamely to herself and slapped the back of her head for saying something so lame.

_'Stop worrying baby, you'll do great! And just think, you'll get to see all kinds of things!' _Kushina said in her mind.

_'Yes, this will be a very good experience for you Naruko. I also find myself curious of the other worlds out there.' _Minato supplied his opinion.

_'I, yes, you're right. I'm really excited, I've only been to one other world and that was _Disney Castle_. This is going to be tough though due to the Heartless, but no one says I can't enjoy this chance at leaving home for a bit.' _She thought back with a smile.

She packed all her things, but noticed a small blue journal that held a note, _'Aqua had left this with me, may it help serve you on your journey my young Apprentice. Yen Sid'_.

Naruko let a small tear prickle from the corner of her eye as she handled the journal with utmost care and packed. After seeing that she had everything, she headed to the entrance of the tower.

As she exited, she took a calming breath and pointed her Keyblade into the air, firing off a beam of light to open a portal to _The Lanes Between_.

Naruko threw her Keyblade into the air as it transformed into a glider, similar design of that of her Master's, but with a star motif due to the Star Seeker Keyblade being used for it.

With that she nodded to herself, "All right, time to rock it." She said and slammed the button on her shoulder. In a flash of light she was in a suit of armor.

The armor was an ocean blue color and had gold as a secondary color. The helmet was angular and had tri-prong looking blades jetting out the sides, pointed back. The chest plate had an upside-down crescent moon shape on the top and showed a breast area, telling him that the wearer was female. Her boots seemed to be pointed and had the same three blade-like designs on the outer side of her boots as her helmet had.

She hopped onto the glider and revved it a bit.

"Look out worlds, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, up and coming Keyblade Master is making her entrance!" she announced as she flew through the portal.

For her journey has finally started.

**0**

**Done and Done!**

**Wow, long time right? Lol, sorry about that.**

**As to why this is so short? Well, I only wanted to do up to here as I plan on doing a long chapter for the start of her journey and having her go to Traverse Town now and maybe see Sora, Donald, and Goofy or not.**

**Who knows, maybe challenge the Great Ninja Yuffie~**

**I mainly wanted to just go over her life thus far in the story for this one and have her fight Kurama.**

**Bet you guys didn't expect the Rikudou Sennin to be a Keybearer, did you~? I thought it would be an interesting twist, since if it's that guy, well; it's safe to say he had anything and everything since he was so badass!**

**Well next is the conclusion of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc in ROTK, I know plenty of you guys are waiting on that one lol, followed by the end of the Index Arc in ACUB, which will be followed by HTM and finally my new Story which is a Touhou Cross over with a Fem Naruto.**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


End file.
